User blog:Showstopper101/Season 2
I know it’s early to be thinking about season 2 but I am so I was wondering do you like the plots. Main Cast! Tag-line: The Darkest, Most Intense Moments! ' · '''Effy-' Will be faced with drugs and sex by Tommy; witnesses his parent’s murder by two drug dealers. · 'Galilea-' She discovers teen modeling isn’t what she thought it was; will sleep her way to the top. · 'Sophia-' Will become a workaholic and put her health at risk; will use drugs to keep herself awake she’ll also be sleeping with her mother’s husband. · 'Sarah-' Will become verbally abused by Barry (a recurring character in season 2.) ' · '''Troy-' Is diagnosed with failing kidneys. · Rose-''' Prostitution Storyline. · '''Shor: Insomnia from what happen last season, and learning he has blood cancer. · Finn: Standing up for his rights getting beaten so badly he gets put in a wheel chair (he’s bi.) · Xavier/Avalon: hit and run and also accidently burning down a bar. · Jason: trying to find his sexuality. · Jessica: falling for Lyric. · Lyric: Running away because her family won’t accept her for who she is, a lesbian and suicide (may or may not die not gonna tell you.) · Peyton: Peer pressure and becoming friends with Madi. Making a rivalry between her and Sophia also Sophia’s new pets (Cassie and Sierra recurring) · Allison: 'friendship with Finn never had a friendship that last long, always obedient, becoming insecure because she’s an actress and everyone wants her to change. · '''Joel- '''isn’t in most of season 2 but comes back and helps Madi take care of their baby and begin a relationship. · '''Brooke-' Stalking, like someone is following her every move. · 'William- '''Dates Finn but ends things with him. Him and his sister become better friends. Not very important in season two. · '''Weston-' dealing with his sister’s death. Cutting to help himself cope. · '''Alec- '''Saving Effy from all of Tommy’s drama. Not important in season two. ' · '''Madi-' Taking care of her baby, getting involved with Tommy then he tells her he is cheating on her with Effy and that he has Gonorrhea. She finds out she has it and is cured. Later on she’ll get with Joel. · 'Tommy-' Getting girls into trouble. Helping people beat up Finn. Later in the season he tells him sorry and they begin a friendship but Finn gets the wrong ideas. · 'Jet-' Trying to make Jason be open about his sexuality. Later on in the season Jason finds out Jet is in a cult. · 'Marco- '''History teacher: Getting married to Dylan finally accepting Paige’s apologies for what happen in Hollywood. But something bad will happen to Dylan on their wedding day that will change Marco’s and Paige’s life forever. · '''Ellie-' Consoler: Trying to make a relationship work with Craig. But Jessie comes back and keeps getting in the way. · 'Paige-' Cheer couch: Getting married to Alex. But when Spinner and Emma come back from there long honey mood what will happen? Recurring Charters: · Spinner · Emma · Craig · Jessie · Alex · Cassie (11th) · Sarah (11th) · Barry (12th) Category:Blog posts